ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Enma
Enma is the current leader of the Silver Regency Profile Enma was born on the same day as Princess Serenity, in the same hospital, and even at his own birth he caused quite a stir. Due to the fact that families with Senshi ties always had a daughter first. So for a boy to be born first the superstitious raised quite the little funk about that. He is a high-level champion in a sport called Stunner under an alter-ego. Biography In a similar vain as Queen Serenity Sailor Pluto took Ranma Kuramitsu as a consort due to how off the scale the child Venus’ potential was. And though his birth and existence gave her some of the greatest joy she had ever known, it did little to quell the rumors generated by the small prince’s birth. The rumors that had arisen from his birth were too numerous to count. Some stated that there was a lost princess out there, somehow hidden to protect her. After all, a princess had to be birthed before a prince. That was the way of things. Then there were those rumors that took on a darker undertone, suggesting that the lineage of Pluto had made dark allies. Needless to say, Enma spent much more time in training with his father than with any tutors that the royals had access to. Even his education had been more cosigned to the tutors from Seniwa than from those of Sol. So it was to his mothers shock that at the age of four without any training Enma was able to teleport to the Gates of Time and visit her. In fact he, Princess Minako Venus, and Princess Usagi Serenity all had immense power that emerged at a young age even able to achieve their Senshi transformation before entering puberty. This required Ranma to train them in combat ahead of schedule so that they could control this power. During the great fall through he tried to stay and fight his grandmother Queen Pluto knocked him out gave him to the Royal Guard’s to escape with the civilians to Alpha Centauri making sure that they knew not to let him take command and return. Since he was the last remaining Royal, the Senate—or what had been formed of the remaining planetary Senates after the Great Fall—had proclaimed him ruler until Serenity returned and assumed her throne on Selene once more. With a heavy heart, he relented to their demands, and assumed control over Alpha Centauri. Ranma had been worried how the Great Fall would have affected Enma. So for many centuries afterwards he stayed with his, watched him, comforted him, as the nightmares of witnessing Ground Zero for the fall of billions returned. It was for this reason thar Ran was able to convince him to attempted to speed up their loved ones reincarnation however galactic law meant that they couldn’t force Sol to move quicker in time without Jurai and Seniwa noticing. So using a fusion of technology and magic the two created two new Sol Systems in their own little dimension deep inside Seniwa space in a nebula big enough to support them and wouldn’t affect any neighboring systems. However they didn’t take into account that Serenity anchored those souls to Earth in the Sol System, so that they wouldn’t be reborn offworld and unable to return to face Metallia. So a little less than a thousand years later while the nebula did spawned two Sol-type systems that they were left in charge of. Enma became known as the legendary Jade Dragon on both worlds thanks to his brother Xellos. Aratakira met Enma 200 years ago when he had come to the world trying to set up what would later become the Ninja Villages and ensure that several Country Lords didn’t ‘invest’ time into Arts that not be in the best interests of those worlds. Aratakira was the first woman to capture his fancy since the Great Fall. Later while meeting up with her husband while he was vacationing on Avalon she came across him being doggedly pursued by Lona Inverse. They two chatted and Aratakira informed Enma that they agreed to allow Lona to become his second wife Category:No Need for Destiny